Squall
Squall (スコール Sukooru) is one of the main protagonists of Grandline: The Role Play Series. He is the First Mate of the Red Wing Pirates, boasting a 65,000,000 bounty on his head. Weilding the mighty Halo ring, Squalls to command powers of light. He is romantically involved with Lyndis Harper. Profile Physical Description Squall is a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. His hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. Squall’s hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. Squall wears a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes. His left ear is adorned by three earrings, bearing a stud and two rings. During his trip to Skypiea, Squall had to travel into the upper yard in which the temperature was too great for Squall to remain comfortable in his normal clothing. Squall changed his outfit to a green T-shirt inscribed with “Manage” on the chest area, mildly loose, shorts, and light sandals. Personality and Relationships Squall is a very calm and serious individual who is defined by loyalty, honor and respect. Squall is loyal firstly to Red Hair Clive and his crew mates who he will do anything to protect from enemies. He respects any individual based on their convictions and goals, as seen when he accepted Gajeel's challenge, respecting his boast for a battle to prove his own strength against Squall. Squall is also very honrable, especially for a pirate as he follows a moral code. He belives that love, friendship and forgiveness are the keys to being stronger. His love for Lyndis has always led him to become a stronger fighter for her, and the bonds of his friends have always pushed him to be a better leader and combatant. He forgave Gajeel and accepted him as a comrade without hesitation, this not only displayed Squall's maturity but his knack for judging people correctly. Even in the most dangerous of situations, Squall remains calm, cool and collected, even cracking wise jokes in the face of death. He constantly bickered with Dante even as he was being beaten half to death. During his battle with Dante, Squall displayed a rare trait of his, the fear of being defeated. Squall believes as the first mate of his crew, he has a responsibility to them and he must set an example. Not only that, but he can become infuriated when the life of his allies is endangered, shown when he ferociously attacked Dante after he injured Ramon. Squall also holds very deep romantic feelings for fellow crew member Lyndis Harper, and throughout Part I of the series, the two would share a few intimate moments with each other. Squall is also quick to defend Lyndis when danger rears its head, protecting her from any and all threats when physically possible. When Gajeel gave Lyndis away to Tankos Skyren as per a deal, Squall fought to find any loophole in the agreement. This culminated in a fight between Squall and Skyren for Lyndis' love, and a series of unfortunate events to follow involving the Hellfire Ring. After Lyndis admitted her feelings to Squall, Squall appears to have reciprocated her feelings (largely hinted at by a kiss and embrace) and the two have become an official couple. Following the events at Skyren's kingdom, Squall expresses regret for having activated the Hellfire Ring and almost harming his friends, and also feels ashamed for casting away Tenshi's teachings in order to attain darker powers. Dark Squall During his battle with Tankos Skyren, Squall was pushed to the limits of his abilities and attempted to finish his opponent off with a new Tenjutsu technique, but to no avail. After being frozen and watching all of his friends freeze before his eyes, Squall gave in to his inner darkness and broke free. Squall proceeded to don the Hellfire Ring and transformed into a hellish, demonic version of himself dubbed Dark Squall. In this form, Squall acts out on his own ferocious instincts, targeting Skyren and pummeling the Super Rookie before melting his entire kingdom. Squall also stuttered in his speech, constantly calling Skyren a "sinner" for harming Lyndis specifically. Within Squall's mind, the spirit of the Hellfire Ring known as Ifrit took control of Squall's body and turned his attention to the Red Wing Pirates, preparing to attack them too. However, Squall was able to retake control of his mind and body after Lyndis got through to him, removing the Hellfire Ring and banishing Ifrit from his mind. Background Story Squall was raised as a wealthy young boy who craved much more from his life. His parents guided him to becoming a Marine, but he was far more interested in becoming a Pirate. He ran away from home as a teenager and was found by Red-Haired Clive. Clive raised Squall as a intelligent combatant and gave him his infamous "Halo" M-Weapon. Clive eventually sent Squall to the East Blue, where Squall was to act as Clive's contact when needed as an undercover agent. Abilities and Powers Squalls abilities revolve around the user of his Dial engraved M-Weapon the "Halo". The Halo is a small, golden band that Squall wears on the index finger of his right hand. It is said to be made from a legendary "Holy Dial" which allows Squall to summon the powers of light to aid him in melee combat. Physical Prowess Squall is a very fast and agile man, able to cover long distances in a short amount of time. He is also extremely aware of his surroundings, which gives him the advantage to hide and dissappear at any given time. He possess strength that is far above the average for someone of his height and weight. Although he's still not immensely strong his Halo makes up for where his muscles lack. The Halo Ring The Halo is a golden band worn by Squall on his right index finger. It is carved from the legendary Holy Dial which has the ability him to produce the element of light from his body. The Halo has been said to be very rare and has caused Squall alot of unwanted attention. The Iron Soul Pirates went through the trouble of capturing him simply for the prize. It is mainly used to boost Squall's melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows. Light can also be employed in other ways, with Squall being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. Technqiues Squall's basic attacks are named after bio-luminescent beings (living creatures that produce light). *'Hotaru' (ホタル Hotaru, literally meaning "Firefly"): Squall charges a sum amount of light into his fist, compacting it into a ball. He strikes his opponent by punching them, and it releases various beams of light a upon his target. This can be effective even if Squall misses the punch, as the light beams are still released. **'Hotarame' (ホタル雨 Hotaru Ame, literally meaning "Firefly's Rain"): Squall releases several beams of light in to the air that fall down and rain down apon a target or several targets. *'Ankou' (アンコウ Ankou, literally meaning "Angler-fish"): Squall moves light throughout his entire body, causing his entire body to glow a bright gold. This allows Squall to become intangible for a limitied time while granting him the speed of light. This technique only lasts for about ten seconds, as noted by Dante. *'Kurage' (クラゲ Kurage, literally meaning "Jellyfish"): Squall focus' light around his body in a dome like shape, then it disperses into several orbs that float around him and anyone else in its vicinity. These orbs are pure light that Squall can use on command to perform different feats. **'Sutangan' (スタンガン Sutangan, literally meaning "Stun"): Squall commands the orbs casted from the "Kurage" technique to explode, causing a blinding light that casts away all danger. It seemingly has the power to nullify an opponents attack. **'Sutex' (スティ Sutex, literally meaning "Sting"): Squall commands the orbs casted from the "Kurage" technique to swarm on a single target, barringing them in light which eventually detonates into a giant explosion. Squall also possess advanced techniques based around deities and the influence of Tenshi's Blessings. Tenjutsu (天技術 Tengiustu, literally meaning "Heavenly Technique") *'Zennote' (千の手 Zen Sen no Te, literally meaning "Thousand Hands of Peace"): One of Squall's most powerful techniques, first used in his battle against Priest Dante. Tenshi's blessing gave Squall the ability to manifest his light as the spirit of Thousand Armed Kannon by a specific stance with their left hand making a half-ram and then extending their right hand down with his palm parallel to the ground. This spirit surrounds all of Squall's body almost like a suit of armor that was powerful enough to completely resist one of Dante's Hellfire fists, which greviously injured Squall before using this technique. **'Senjusatsu' (千手殺 Senjusastsu, literally meaning "Thousand Hand Strike"): One of Squall's most powerful techniques, first used to defeat Dante, the most powerful of the New Birka Preists. Through the use of his "Zennote" technique, Squall thrusts the one thousand palms dozens of times each, resulting in his target taking tens of thousands of strikes in several seconds. **'Sentou' (千灯 Sentou '', literally meaning "'Thousand Lights'"): Another one of Squall's most powerful techniques, first used against Skyren in Squall's battle for Lyndis. Through the use of the "Zennote" technique, Squall creates one five hundred orbs of light, one inbetween each pair of praying hands that explode into "One Thousand Lights". This engulfs a large area in destructive light which only harms Squall's target. History Iron Soul Arc Squall was sent to the East Blue by Clive to secretly supress the acts caused by the Iron Soul Pirates. Squall sucessful took down over a dozen organized attempts at piracy by the Crew, acting undercover as a civilian. While investiagting Louge town, Squall befriended a young girl named Lyndis Harper. The two quickly became close as he discovered she was a capable swordsmen and could be a valuable asset to Clive. In order to recruit her and stay together in the future, Squall revealed his secret undercover mission to her. Squall was eventually caught by Gajeel's right hand men, Jury and Bosque after being caught in a trap. Squall combatted the two but was eventually overwelmed by their tactics,. Squall was then captured by the Iron Soul Pirates and a ransome was sent to Clive for his safe return. Squall is transferred to Slave Island right outside of Port Town. His ring is taken and is prepared to be sold to the White Wing Pirates. But Red Wing Pirate allies arrive to save Squall and start a massive three way brawl of "The Halo". During all the battling, a new recruit named Cameron comes and free's Squall from his cage. Squall is weakened and is quickly held hostage by Diyan R Keis of the White Wing Pirates who wants The Halo at all costs. The Halo is stolen by Gajeel who runs away with it, Cameron and Lyndis chase after Gajeel. Clive fights to free Squall to no sucess but Gajeel returns with a defeated Lyndis and Cam. Gajeel wishes to fight the three super powers (Squall, Clive and Keis) at full strength so he returns the Halo to Squall. Squall takes the opportunity and free's himself from Keis. But he is still weak from starvation and his wounds, so Gajeel easily overwhelms and defeats Squall. Cameron wakes up from his battle and fights Gajeel again, this time defeating him. Diyan R Keis flee's the scene with her Captain, Mel D Tsubasa who arrives after claiming War is coming. Undead Bounty Arc After their victory over the Iron Soul Pirates, Clive gets drunk one night and orders the crew to build a new ship. But without money or a shipwright they cannot do that. So instead Clive sends them on a mission to meet with one of his old contacts in order to hunt a bounty that could surely pay for a grand new ship. Squall is chosen to lead the team of three to meet the man in Foosha Village. The man is Kurono Azolf a legendary bounty hunter who once hunted the Infamous Undead Swordsmen with Clive. Now Azolf is interested in ressurecting the Hunt and giving the bounty to The Red Wing Pirates. The group joins forces and heads to Thriller Bark, the former largest pirate ship in the world, now an island of undead beasts. Apon entering thriller bark, the group is attacked and must fight off several beasts. The ship is nearly destroyed so Azolf uses his Bomb Bomb Devil Fruit to transform it into a bomb. The ship blows up and destroys Thriller Bark's main gate, but seperates the group from Azolf. Squall leads Cam and Lyndis through forests filled with Zombies and beasts but meets a friendly ghost named; Ten. Ten guides them to safety and eventually tells them of Akuma's origin as the manifestation of evils in Thriller Bark. Ten then reveals his full name; Tenshi who was formally a Samurai but was betrayed and killed. He wants his soul to be put to rest and to do that Akuma must be defeated. Squall and the group agree to help so Tenshi takes them to a peaceful section of the Island where they must cast out their evils. Squall is the most appreciative of the sight and takes in the moment to become Zen. But the group is interrupted by the return of Azolf who buts heads with Tenshi and destroys the site. Then suddenly marines arrive on Thriller Bark, so Squalla and the others flee with Tenshi and head to Mass Mansion, where Akuma is. They eventually arrive at the sight without a trace of Azolf. But Lyndis fails to drown out her darkness and the enviroment turns hostile. Akuma has the power to embrace and control darkness so Squall had to protect a stricken Lyndis. Cam took on Akuma but couldn't quite handle his strength, but Azolf arrives with the marines to ambush the group. Azolf reveals his betrayl and plans to capture everyone's bounty for his own. This infuriates Cameron who is nearly killed by Azolf but is saved by Akuma who takes a fatal blow for him. In the moment of shock, Lyndis snaps out of her fear and attacks Azolf. With the help of Squall they injure Azolf and force his retreat. Akuma and Tenshi then reveal that they are one in the same and tell Squall in the group of their past. Tenshi was a samurai who created a treaty with the White Sea; Skypiea. But was betrayed by the White Wing Pirates who killed him and took over the Skypiean government. Filled with regrent, Tenshi's soul has rested at Thriller Bark and his evils have manifested into the many zombies and beasts. But now he can entrust his will into the Red Wing Pirates to save Skypiea and his soul can be at rest. Squall and his allies promise to avenge Tenshi and take back Skypiea. New Birka Arc As the Red Wing Pirates are going on their trip, they meet a man named Zaiel. He asks them if they are the ones to carry on Tenshi's wishes. Squall says yes. Zaiel joins the Red Wings on their quest to help his old friend Tenshi and take back Skypeia. The Red Wings then find the body of the man who used to be the Gatekeeper and find that his name is Ramon. They befriend him, Squall lets him be their shipright. The crew travels back to Clive. Clive accepts the quest to go to Skipeia at the mention of the White Wing Pirates. The Red Wing Pirates then sailed to Jaya, sailing up the Knock Up Stream, and gathered supplies for their trip. After they were done gathering supplies, they decided to help Ramon use his powers. He preformed several forms, but when Clive left to get more supplied the Red Wings were attacked by the Marines (Julian included). Squall quickly got Julian out of the way by beating him up. However, Ramon was hit and transformed into full beast form creating more problems with a rampage. Azolf tries to capture the Red Wings, but reveals that he and the Marines are testing the New Sea train. The two forces clash and Lyndis is hurt, but gets saved by Squall. The Red Wing Pirates are able to help retain Ramon and do a good deal of damage to the Marines, but Azolf escapes on the train. They go after him, but are stopped by Julian. Cameron tries to go up against Julian, which Squall offers to help with, but Cameron decides to fight Julian on his own. Azolf ambushes Zaiel and Lyndis, then destroys the train controls and runs off. Lyndis decides to chase after him. Seeing that the train has gone haywire, Squall and Ramon try to fix the train controls. Ramon transforms to his monster form and puts the train back on the tracks. Squall, in the meantime, rewires the train. Azolf escapes and Chaser decides to try and stop the pirates but Lyndis defeats him and the train floats off the tracks and onto Heaven's Gate. The crew is forced to swim to town, split into different groups. Squall and Lyndis are sent to meet with a special contact that Clive sent a message for on Jaya. Squall and Lyndis go out looking for the contact but are stared at by the Skypeians because they are obviously not from around there. They are soon caught by Enforcers. However, as it turns out, the contact is nearby-- he's 'Gajeel. Gajeel beats up the Enforcers. Lyndis is almost short of outraged, but Squall forgives Gajeel. As it turns out, Black Steel Gajeel is looking for his pet cat. Lyndis, Squall, and Gajeel storm the Enforcers' base. However, they are stopped by a Preist that seems to be Gajeel's cat Ruri but with amnesia. Gajeel battles the cat as Lyndis and Squall sneak into the base. In the military base, Squall finds Shandians locked up in cells. Lyndis and Squall free them, and their leader Luna explains what happens. She joins up with the Red Wings and they all leave the military base together. Outside, Gajeel was almost defeated by Ruri. Once he sees that the mission is successful, he stops holding back and starts going all out on Ruri. Lyndis encourages Gajeel to win and forgives him. The group then goes on to gather more Shandians and they leave Gajeel to go fight Ruri some more. Luna leads Squall and Lyndis to the heart of the city, where they are met by Zaiel. Luna and Zaiel meet once more, and are overjoyed to see each other. However, they are then met by Preist Earl who tries to capture them. Zaiel steps up to challenge Earl and tells the group to get out of the city and to the Shandorian base. Mars, of the Shandorian Army, ambushes Earl with the army. Earl escapes but the main palace of the city is attacked. The attackers are Cam and Ramon, who get captured quickly. Luna leads the humans in her alliance towards their base. The group decides to call themselves the Red Rebellion as they try to cross Angel Beach. However, before they can get to crossing they are met by Preist Trance, who makes a lot of racist comments and acts like a jerk. The pirates disdain such remarks and Lyndis challenges him to a duel. She is gravely injured and her sword breaks. Squall is able to save her before the finishing blow. Prince Earl arrives and imprisons the Red Rebellion, except or Lyndis who is left to finish fighting Trance. She is injured even more, this time more severely, which Squall can't bear to watch. Also, Gajeel and Ruri arrive but Ruri reveals that he's double-crossed Gajeel only to get the coordinates of the group. Then, the Reinforcements came in. The Shandian Army, Mars, and Zaiel had arrived. Zaiel challenges Trance and snaps at the mocking mention of Tenshi and Lyndis is saved. Zaiel almost kills Trance but Earl agrees to let the Red Rebellion go if Trance is spared. The two preists flee, taking Ruri with them and the Red Rebellion rushes Lyndis to the hideout to heal.Squall stays with Lyndis at the Shandorian base while the rest of the Red Rebellion went make an attack on the New Birkan government, he takes care of Lyndis. They stay there, even as God of Skypiea, Jarilo blows Lovely Island to ashes. Ten Trials Arc Squall and Lyndis rejoined the rest of the group four weeks after Lovely Island was destroyed. Luna tells everyone the situation and splits them up into four groups. Luna and Zaiel have the first division. Cam/Romeo and Lyndis have the second division. Gajeel, Ruri, and Mars (Ruri had switched sides again) have the third division. Squall and Ramon have the fourth division. Each group has to face some of the 'ten trials', and storm the Upper Yard. They are met by a copious amount of Enforcers. The Red Rebellion faces the "Trial of Invasion" with but a few casualties, whilst many Enforcers hath been slain. They make it to an altar that shocks lightning, and Gajeel volunteers himself as a sacrifice to be struck with lightning in order to let the groups proceed to their next challenges. While the other trials are being completed by the other three groups, Squall and and Ramon make it to "Hell". Dante explains to the two that the Trial of Liquification had a 39% percent survival rate, Calculations had a 41% survival rate, Personas has a 9% survival rate, Angels has a 3% survival rate and his own trial has '''a 0% survival rate. He Transforms into "Ilbis", and Ramon tries to take him on. However, Ramon is struck down and a gaping hole is made in his stomach. Squall freaks out and frantically tries to attack Dante. Dante boasts that his Hellfire ring is the stronger opposite to Squall's Halo. Squall is forced to stare into the face of death. Ramon tries to hep Squall, taking on a monster form, but is knocked down by Dante once more. He gets a second hole in himself and seems terribly KO'd. Squall tries to fight back with the power of light, but doesn't do any damage. Dante shows off his power as Squall tries, in vain, to fight back. Dante is willing to observe the potential of Squall's power. Therefore, he willingly leaves an opening. Squall fires a rain of light onto him. Dante binds Squall with ease and, feeling that Squall is finished, sends him underground. While seeming to be burned to death, Squall is transferred into his own mind and sees Tenshi. Tenshi explains that he left small pieces of his own soul into the people which he gave his will to. Tenshi states that he's been in Squall and has found that Squall hasn't even began to tap into his real strength. He says that he can help him unleash his full potential. Squall's bonds with his crew and his huge love of Lyndis are Squall's strength. Squall is reminded of how important everyone is to him. Suddenly, Squall's strength is increased by a lot, but Tenshi fades out. Squall breaks out of the pit and fire, and returns to reality to face Dante. Dante is shocked upon finding that Squall had even survived, but is met by an unleashed barrage of strong attacks. Dante is forced to use stronger attacks and techniques because Squall's strength and speed has increased by a lot. Squall activates secret techniques which have been unlocked by Tenshi before Dante attacks, and this new "Tenjutsu" of his makes Dante's attacks useless and ineffective. Dante wonders how his Hellfire ring could be beaten by the Halo. Squall explains that it is not the weapon that makes the fighter, but the''' inner strength''' that comes from their allies and a conviction in how they feel. It is the bond he has with the Red Wings and the Skypeians and Shandians, protecting him like a thousand hands. Those same thousand hands take a form in Squall's Tenjutsu finishing technique, which thrusts one thousand palms a dozen times each into Dante. This ultimately deals the devil a crushing defeat. Squall successfully completes the Trial of Terror, beating the 0% survival rate on his own. Before passing out he falls to his knees and thanks Tenshi for his help. When all of the ten trials are completed, not much was left of the Red Rebellion. Squall, Lyndis, Romeo, and Zaiel are the only members left that are well enough to proceed to their next fight. They meet with Jarilo, who comes down from his throne and seems very excited to show off his godlike powers. He transforms into lightning and wastes no time in attacking Squall. Squall, still injured terribly from his battle with Dante, is made do with. Jarilo disposes of Romeo and Lyndis, too. This leaves only Zaiel to fight Jarilo. When Zaiel's staves and Mantra don't work, he is saved by Gajeel. Gajeel goes on to fight Jarilo but is overpowered by Jarilo's superior speed and strength. Zaiel steps back in and the two are able to get Jarilo into a trap by working together using Gajeel's new technique, which encases the God in Iron Sand. While Jarilo is trapped, Zaiel and Gajeel wake their allies, Lyndis and Squall wake up shocked to see that Gajeel is back. But what happens next is even more shocking, suddenly Clive arrives. Clive quickly overwhelms Jarilo, and reveals that the Birkans aren't really Birkans at all! He says that they are merely humans created by Tsubasa's experiments. This truth enrages Jarilo, whose Mantra activates, but Romeo is re-energized by Tenshi and enters his rainbow form. It is strong enough to defeat Jarilo, and Romeo announces the end of the war. With Jarilo out of the picture, the war is in fact over. Zaiel and Luna decide to gather their people and build a new government to unify the White Sea. The Red Wings sail out of the White Sea to continue their journey.. Frozen Faceoff Arc The Red Wings sail in the sea and recieve a message from Tsubasa. He tells them to go to the Grandline, declaring war on the pirates. On their way to the Grandline, Clive tells the crew about his history with Tsubasa. Clive explains that he was originally partners with Tsubasa but Tsubasa started to stray from the path of good. When Tsubasa realized that Clive would get in the way of controlling the pirate empire, he betrayed Clive and their crew to the Marines and became a Shichibukai. The crew was shocked by Clive's story, which moves them even more to fight against Tsubasa. However, the conversation leads to a stop when Clive realized they had gone off course and into Red Blood territory. It is too late to turn back. The ship is swarmed with robotic pirates controlled by the Sea Warlord named Lieurus Faust. Clive sacrifices himself so that his crew can go on without him. The Red Wings wreck their ship in the process and escape to a secluded island. Squall and Gajeel deduce that they are on the Grandline, their captain is being held by the World Government, and that they need to do something to free him. The Red Wings are tracked by the 166th Regiment which is led by Julian and Azolf. A battle ensues and Squall is able to find a way for him and Gajeel to defeat Azolf. In the meantime, Cam struggles to defeat Julian's new Rokushiki techniques. Squall outwits Julian and captures him, and the Red Wings sail off with the Marine ship. After interrogation, Julian admits that Clive is being kept in a prison on Drum Island. The Red Wings sail to a string of Winter Islands (Frozen Gardens) controlled by a contact of Gajeel's named Tankos Skyren (aka Sub-Zero). When they arrive, they are met by pirates who run what reems to be their own empire. They are led to an ice castle where Skyren sits in his throne. They tell him their situation, and he agrees to help. However, Skyren demands that they also free a man named Rose. He also says that they must hand over Lyndis to them to be his new queen. This causes a lot of outrage, especially between Lyndis and Squall, but Gajeel agrees to the request. The Red Wings take Lyndis along for the trip as their last adventure together. They head off down a secret tunnel leading to a Sub-Zero base on Drum Island disguised as a mountain. The Sub-Zero pirates on Drum Island come up with a plan to sneak the Red Wings in disguised as prisoners. Just as the guards are about to let them in, Diyan R. Keis shows up and reveals that they are pirates, not prisoners. Chaos ensues and Kies goes on to easily defeat Ruri in battle, to which Squall and Ramon immediatly respond to. Barraged by blasts of light, she retreats. Meanwhile, Gajeel is having trouble with Kong and Simba the zoo-tenants. Ramon and Squall show up to help him take them down. They distract them and Gajeel takes them down. (Cam got into a scuffle with Mammon but was saved by Julian who switched sides once more. Lyndis and Keis fought a battle, too, and Ruri showed up to help despite his beat-up state.) Therefore, the Red Wings win and are able to proceed. They move inside the walls of the fortress and quickly discover the prison chambers are empty other then a single room. They open the confinds of the room only to find a silver haired gentlemen. This man introduces himself as the Red Wing's target; Rose. Rose unsettlingly informs the crew that Clive was restationed to Angel's Lobby, where he is to be executed. Shocked by this news, Squall demands the crew immediately regroup and return to the Frozen Gardens. The crew does just that and are met by a satisfied Skyren, who demands that Rose and Lyndis be turned over to him before he aids them any further. Refusing, Rose goes on a rampage, showing off the fact that he is a human-weapon known as a Pacifista. Lyndis also runs away and as Skyren pursues her, Squall tries to stop him but is quickly dismissed by Skyren's power. After awakening from Skyren's attack, Squall gets up and leaves the Ice Castle to find the Frozen Islands as a battlefield. Rose refuses to be used again as a weapon and challenges the Red Wings. Squall quickly aids Romeo, Squall and Ramon in their struggle against the Cyborg but moves along to find and challenge Skyren. He duels the emperor for Lyndis' heart and is overmatched most of their battle, but turns to his Tenjustu as the x-factor for the battle. Impossibly, Skyren takes the damage and continues to fight on, and explains that in the Frozen Islands he can weaken attacks with his power. The crew comes alongside Rose as they all challenge Skyren, until Skyren turns the tables by nearly sending them all to a frozen grave at once. Squall turns to the "Ifrit Ring" he recieved after defeating Dante and becomes the darkness he has always faught. Transforming into Dark Squall, he thaws the entire island with the Hellfire he engulfs everything. Giving his soul to Ifrit, Squall has no control of himself and puts his friends in danger, and defeats Skyren. Even after Ren's surrender, Squall continues to destroy until Lyndis confesses her love for Squall. This emotional moment is enough motivaition for Squall to free his heart and return to normal. Embracing Lyndis he conffesses his love as well and seals it with a kiss. Epithet *Squall's epithet is Halo Brawl (ハロー 乱闘 Haroo Rantou), named for his unqiue Ring Weapon known as the Halo. The fighting style with its use is very straight forward like a Brawler. Category:Part I Primary Characters Category:Red Wing Pirates